Thirst
by aonalion
Summary: Ryo thirsted for one thing and one thing only; blood. Oneshot, vampire!Ryo X Edo


**A/N:** I wrote this in school while I should have been doing maths xD Oh well, vampire!Ryo is inspired by some of Higuchimon's stories, which are awesome. Seriously, you should go read her fics, they're brilliant!

* * *

Ryo was thirsty.

He had been for a very long time, and it was slowly but surely driving him insane. Ever since Camula had defeated him in a duel and turned him into one of her dolls, he had an endless thirst which nothing could quench. Nothing but blood, and lots of it.

If Ryo had been at his full senses he probably wouldn't have done it. But he wasn't thinking straight, and that was what made him sneak into Edo's room in the dead of night. Ryo hadn't been able to get something to drink since they first set foot in this godforsaken land, this other dimension. Or well, that wasn't entirely true. He had tried to drink the blood of one of the monsters they had defeated, but it tasted horrible and the mere smell made him sick. Edo had thought Ryo had simply caught some odd disease which only existed in this world, and Ryo had let him believe that. It wasn't entirely a lie.

The pale light from the comet fell in through the giant window and landed on the silhouette of a man sleeping in his bed. The whole room was filled with Edo's scent, and it too was driving Ryo crazy. It was actually when he first met Edo that Ryo realized something was wrong. The smell of Edo had been driving him insane during their duel and broken his concentration, and he had to constantly fight the urge to practically attack Edo and get close to him and –

And what? He hadn't known at the point; he knew now. Some people certainly had a stronger effect on him, like Edo and Judai. Others could make him practically ill, like the monsters and smokers and drinkers. They defiled their bodies, slowly poisoning them; Judai and Edo were pure.

Ryo came closer and should have realized something was wrong, but he didn't. When he finally realized something was off – the bundle of pillows and sheets in front of him lacked body warmth – it was too late.

"I guess I was right after all."

Ryo spun around, and there, half-way hidden in the shadows, Edo stood. He was only wearing a pair of pants – his chest bare – but he held up a short dagger in front of himself as if to protect himself. He must've known it was useless, though.

"I began suspecting it after we got here. You refused to eat anything but you never really got weaker until after we defeated those first monsters." His blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You drank their blood, didn't you?"

"I did what I had to survive."

"I'm not questioning your motifs." He paused a moment. "If you had bit me and drunk my blood, would I have become one too?" he sounded genuinely curious and not even remotely scared.

"It depends."

"On?"

"Whether I wanted you to or not."

His eyes narrowed more. "Did you?"

Ryo decided to be honest, but there was a slight pause before he spoke again. "No. If I would bite you without intending to convert you, you would die."

"So you intended on killing me." It wasn't a question, but he sounded amused.

"I suppose, yes."

They watched each other for a moment, Ryo with his dark eyes and clothes and hair; Edo with his pale skin and silver hair. The younger male was still standing a little crouched, ready to defend himself or possibly attack. Then he suddenly relaxed his body and lowered the hand holding the dagger. Before Ryo could even comprehend what Edo was about to do, he had slit open his wrist using the knife. The scent of Edo's blood – iron and salt – filled the room and Ryo's pulse sped up a hundredfold while his pupils dilated.

"Drink." Edo said without any real emotion in his voice.

Ryo didn't have to be commanded twice. He was kneeling down in front of Edo before the first drop of blood had even fallen from his wrist. He covered the wound with his mouth and drank greedily. Edo made a low sound deep down in his throat and when Ryo shot a glance at his face he saw that Edo's eyes were closed in pain or pleasure – it was hard to determine which but Ryo enjoyed the sight of it either way. He gave up a small, unaccustomed smile, moved his lips against Edo's soft skin and examined the wound with his tongue, sucking more.

He couldn't stop. He knew he had to; he _wanted_ to. If he stopped now Edo would survive; he would recover and Ryo could drink his delicious blood again and again, when he needed it. But it was like living through a century of drought, finally getting a taste of water and having to stop drinking after nothing but a few mouthfuls. It was impossible.

Ryo finally managed to stop when Edo started trembling under his lips; he had to catch the younger male when he pulled away and Edo stumbled forward. Ryo practically carried him to the bed and lay him down surprisingly gently. Edo's eyes were foggy and half-lidded, but he was conscious. Ryo sat down on the bed without an invitation and tried to stop himself from shaking as he savored the taste of Edo still lingering in his mouth.

"Why?" he finally asked; his voice a bit hoarse.

"I assume I get weaker for a shorter time than you get stronger?" his voice was weak but still had its usual tone.

Ryo thought about it, and it was true. "Yes."

"Then it's worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** I can't take the word 'quench' seriously ever since Avatar. "It's the quenchiest!" xD

And I was thinking about it while writing this... does Edo drink? I have this vague memeory he does... but it didn't say on the wikia (probably since it's based on the English dub) and I'm not going to re-watch all of season two just to be able to find out. Does anyone here know?

**EDIT**: Just drew this http : / lonleysamurai . deviantart . com / art / Hell - Kaiser - 198180536 **/endshamelessselfplug xD**


End file.
